The Second Chance (Rewrite!)
by natashasurgirl
Summary: Serena Tsukino's entire world is thrown upside down when she wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of anything including her own name. Amy and Raye have to help Serena to recover her lost memories in order to defeat their new enemy, Nephlite. In the meantime, Darien is on his own mission to make Serena fall in love with him using her lack of memories to his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Chance**

 _Before you read this chapter, I have a couple of things to say. When I wrote the original version of The Second Chance I wrote it in first person. After rereading it again and again, I realized that I could rewrite it and improve it. Based off the reviews I read, certain things were not made clear from Serena's point of view in the original and I had a desire to fix that. This story was my first chapter fic for Sailor Moon and so it's important to me to repair a story that broke it's sequel by not being in third person. I truly hope you guys enjoy this version as much as the first. The original will be deleted within the next 24 hours. Please review. Let me know if you notice the differences from the original and if you believe it is an improved version. I won't lie, feedback is a great motivator to update faster. I'm always striving to improve and my readers' thoughts make all the difference. Anyways, enough rambling, and I hope that you enjoy. This was long overdue. -Natasha_

 **Chapter 1**

Today was the day.

Yes, today was the day that Darien Shields was going to tell his arch nemesis that he never hated her, and in fact, that he wanted to ask her out on a date. He could imagine this moment in his mind. He could see Serena running into the arcade, sitting at the bar to ask Andrew for her chocolate parfait, but actually, Darien would have already bought it for her. Andrew would give Serena the parfait and tell her that it came from an admirer.

And at this time, Darien would say good afternoon to her, and the conversation would kick off from there. He would tell her that he thought she was beautiful, that the reason he always made fun of her meatball hair was because he actually loved them, and he loved everything else about her for that matter. She would accept his romantic gesture and they would go do something just the two of them and for once… for once Serena Tsukino wouldn't see him as a jerk, but instead, for who he really was.

Yes, Darien could picture it all. The very thought brought a smile to his face as he sat and waited for her to join the patrons of the arcade. It was hard to read his textbook. The words blurred together as he attempted to study the textbook of pharmaceuticals. Darien could hardly remember the many symptoms of Xanax side effects that he needed to remember for tomorrow's test. All he could focus on was this dream.

Every time the arcade doors opened, Darien's neck whipped around to see who had entered. He reminded himself that composure was necessary. He didn't want to seem desperate.

"So, nervous?" Andrew asked. Andrew stood behind the bar, bringing Darien a third cup of black coffee for that afternoon. Andrew was the son of the owners of the arcade, and as such, he often worked many hours under his father to make money for college. He looked very different from Darien. Darien had black hair with midnight blue eyes. Andrew though, he had sandy blonde hair with green eyes. Although identical in height, the two couldn't be more different in looks and in personality.

Darien closed his textbook, finally just letting it lay on the table. He wouldn't be able to get any work done while he was this pent up. He turned his attention to Andrew. "No, I'm just excited."

Andrew laughed. "Well, that's better than nervous I guess."

Darien looked down at his watch. "Serena should be here by now. She always stops by the arcade on her way home."

"Relax, Darien." Andrew said, using a rag to wipe the counter in front of Darien where coffee had spilled. "She probably needed to do something else first. I'm sure she will come in soon."

"But what if she doesn't?" Darien asked. He began to run through different possibilities. "What if she failed another test and her mom grounded her on today of all days? What if Serena was hit by a car on her way here? What if her cat was hit by a car on her way here? What if she decided to stay home and make a homemade sundae? What if she doesn't want to see me today?"

Andrew rolled his eyes at Darien's paranoia. "And what if a comet hits the earth and we all die today? C'mon Darien, don't you think you are being a little overdramatic?"

"Of course not! Any of my explanations are reasonable and could happen. Yours is the one that is over the top!"

And as if to cease the debate, the doors opened just at that time. The bells jingled, and from outside a teenage girl no older than fourteen walked inside. She wore her long blonde hair in buns on the top of her head. She held her school bag in her hand, her blue and white uniform with a red bow on the front look rumpled. Her sky blue eyes looked sad and downcast.

She took a seat a couple stools down from Darien, as if the last thing she wanted was to talk with or deal with him. He let that go, keeping in mind that she probably had messed something up at school or had gotten detention again. Today he didn't want to argue or fight. Today he just wanted to make her smile. Darien would do anything to get Serena to smile at him because of him just once.

After all, that smile was the light of his world.

Serena immediately perked up when seated, pulling her hands up to call in the voice that Darien found oh so sweet, "Oh, Andrew!"

Darien ignored that jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that maybe this plan wouldn't work because she liked Andrew and not him.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" Darien greeted her before wincing. Screwing up right at the gate? Hopefully she wouldn't get too mad.

Serena ignored him, not saying anything. He got out of his seat and walked up behind her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Then Darien let more words spill out of his mouth like word vomit. It was as if he couldn't control himself. "Come on Meatball head, I've actually missed your annoying screeching voice whenever you talk to me."

Why? Just why did he always talk to her like this? Why didn't Darien have any self control when she was nearby?

She whipped her head around to face Darien, swiveling her bar stool to face him as well. "Hey Jerk, why don't you just leave me alone today?"

It was going all wrong. Maybe if he joked around with her, he could fix it?

"Aww, c'mon Meatball head, I know you love fighting with me too," Darien said, lifting his hand to his chest, feigning hurt. Serena rolled her eyes at him, and he knew that he was losing her. Finally, Andrew walked to the bar from the kitchens, and Serena immediately turned her attention away to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Andrew!" Serena said cheerfully, ignoring Darien's defeated sigh as she ignored him, focusing all her attention on Andrew.

"Let me guess?" Andrew grinned, pulling a coffee mug and a large sundae glass from the shelving under the bar. "A dark coffee and a chocolate malt for my favorite customers?"

"You know me so well, Andrew!" Serena smiled, watching as Andrew worked. Darien sat beside her before grabbing Serena's wrist. He just wanted her to notice him. Just to realize that he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"Hey, why don't I treat you today?" He asked, giving her a bright smile, one that he had never shown before. Maybe she would realize then that he was being genuine. That he was trying so hard to be something other than her enemy.

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously. "Are you going to spit in it before it reaches me?"

Darien's eyes dimmed at her words and his smile diminished. "Just forget it. I wouldn't want to treat a brat like you to anything anyways."

"Then why did you offer?" Serena argued, raising her voice as she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Because I'm an idiot for thinking we could ever be civil." Darien whispered, dismissing her when Andrew handed him his coffee. He took a sip, lost in his thoughts about how he epically screwed up and was going to have to try again another time. A time where he had trained himself to not call her the nickname he named her all those months ago out of love for her hair.

Andrew placed a chocolate malt in front of Serena. Darien cringed when Serena stared into his best friend's eyes before saying in a flirty voice she reserved only for him, "Thanks, Andrew!"

"No problem," Andrew replied. He glanced at Darien as if to ask if he should still give it to her Darien's treat. Darien nodded. Sure, things didn't go right this time, but he still wanted to make her happy. He still wanted to see that smile he walked into the arcade for everyday. "It's on the house."

"Wow! Thanks Andrew! I could just hug you right now!" Serena said gleefully, taking her spoon and digging into her free treat.

Darien smacked his hand to his forehead. Of course if Andrew gives the sundae, she takes it free of malice. He was sure that if Andrew handed her a bag of dog poop she would take it happily and willingly.

"So, how did you do on that test that you and Amy were talking about yesterday?" Andrew asked Serena, patiently waiting for her to answer.

Serena looked as if she were about to answer before they were interrupted by the arcade doors ringing once more, and from the opened entry way, Serena's two best friends, Amy and Raye came walking through.

Darien could only imagine how worse things would get. Even though they were only friends, he had a hard time convincing Raye that was the case. Whenever she came around him, Raye would twirl her raven hair in her fingers and look at him with her violet eyes as if they were a couple or something. No matter how many times he tried to convince her that wasn't so, she wouldn't hear it. It was as if she blocked it out so then she could just pretend that they were something more than friends.

Serena turned and stood up to greet them, "Hi Raye! Hi Amy!"

"Hey, Serena! How did you do on the test? I didn't do so well, I only got 98%." Amy said, scolding herself under her breath. Amy was always like that. She always had her blue hair pulled behind her ears, and glasses tucked up on her nose, a textbook typically in her hand. At times Darien wondered why she wasn't studying in college with him. She knew more than he did most times it seemed. Like Darien, she was also studying to be a doctor. It almost didn't make sense why she stayed in middle school. "I should have studied harder."

Serena looked as if she wanted to die right there. Darien watched as she twiddled her thumbs and said, "Well…"

"Oh, Serena!" Amy gasped. "You didn't study, did you?"

"Well, no, but..."

Serena paused, looking lost in thought. Darien couldn't help but wonder what excuse she was trying to come up with this time. She always had an excuse. She didn't understand, the teacher just hated her, she didn't get enough sleep, and his personal favorite, school wasn't everything in life anyways.

"Serena, if you want, I could help you study." Amy offered, trying to cheer her up, but that only seemed to make Serena stare up at the ceiling blankly.

Raye quickly spoke up before Serena could answer, "Yeah right! Serena, study? She's too busy stealing my comic books to actually be responsible!"

Serena dug her fingernails into her skin as she squeezed her hands into fists. Raye just laughed as Serena grew more and more upset.

Serena's body trembled. "Well, I promised Molly I'd meet her somewhere." Her voice shook as she said in a low voice, "So, I should go."

"What about your sundae?" Andrew asked Serena. A sympathetic look crossed his features as Serena took notice of her pitiful sundae, now half melted with chocolate sinking to the bottom of the glass.

"I don't want it." She sniffled.

But she couldn't waste it! Darien thought. He just wanted her to finish eating it, to relish in the treat he had bought for her. They always cheered her up and he wanted her to feel better. Maybe if he could guilt her into finishing it, Serena would feel more like her cheery self. Chocolate always did that, melted or not.

"You know, Andrew _is_ paying for it. So, you should enjoy it. You know, so _his_ money doesn't go to waste." Darien blurted out, hoping to encourage her, but his words had the opposite effect.

"Why don't you go suck on a mothball Darien, and mind your own business?" She pushed the sundae towards him, taking satisfaction from the fact that some of the melted ice cream landed on his favorite green jacket. "Or maybe you should eat it so it doesn't go to waste. You know, since you care so much about other people's money!"

"Well maybe you should care more about other people!" Darien yelled at her. He tried so hard not to, but this time she had hurt his feelings. She was so oblivious and didn't understand him at all. Why couldn't she think more about how she was hurting him now? Her words stung. "You're so selfish, Meatball head. You don't notice when other people care about you and love you. You never pay attention to anyone else, or how anyone else feels. It's all about you! And yet, you can't even care about yourself right. You flunk all your classes, and trip and fall over the place, bringing at least two other people down with you. You eat all the wrong foods, and you never try to succeed at anything. What a disappointment you must be to your poor mother and father."

"Shut up!" Serena screamed at him. Darien regretted the words as he said them, but it was too late now. This pent up frustration from getting nowhere with her had finally burst like steam from a tea kettle. It was just gushing out.

"No, I won't! You don't know how lucky you truly are to have all these people to care about you. You take it all for granted. Your parents work so hard for you to have a successful future, and you don't appreciate it." After all, he didn't have parents. His died in a car crash when he was a small boy, so he didn't like that she was wasting such a beautiful relationship complaining about them all the time. She never even made an effort, always bringing home those 30% and 20% grades home. "In fact, you throw all their hard work down the toilet! You will never make it into high school, or be successful at anything!"

SMACK.

Darien hadn't expected it when Serena slapped his cheek as hard as she possibly could. He could feel the sting still present on the afflicted skin, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as Serena's next words.

"I hate you. I hate you so, so much."

That whisper from her lips was so painful that he felt his heart tighten in his chest. It was as if someone was squeezing his lungs and heart so hard that they were trying to kill him. As he looked at the tears falling from her eyes he wanted nothing more than take back his words. Even if he did, that wouldn't stop her from hating him now, would it?

Serena pushed past a protestant Raye and Amy, who just moments before were simply just gaping spectators. Darien was sure when they glared at him that they thought it was a run of a mill daily argument. One that wouldn't turn out as vicious as this one turned out to be, and over what? An ice cream sundae? It was ridiculous, and he didn't understand why he had allowed it to escalate so quickly. Raye moved to follow after Serena, but Amy stopped her and said, "Just let her go. Let her calm down."

But Darien wasn't going to let Serena just go in such an emotional state. He chased her out the doors, keeping an arm up so he could see past the rain pouring down on him. Serena picked up her pace when she realized someone was following her, making her way towards the crosswalk.

"Serena! Please stop!" Darien called to her, frowning when this only encouraged her to hit the button to cross multiple times. She didn't want to hear his apology it seemed. He didn't care. He'd apologize, and he wasn't going to leave her alone in this rain. She was afraid of thunder and in weather like this, it was only a matter of time before thunder began to roll.

The human light on the sign signalling whether or not it was safe to pass turned green. Serena began to walk, and that was when Darien saw the jeep. He panicked, his only instinct was to run after her, but then she ran further into the street. He didn't know what to do.

He recollected himself and shouted, "Serena, watch out!"

Serena turned to see what Darien was yelling about, only seeing the blue jeep as it made its way towards her at full speed. The college kid blasting music in his car happily talked on his phone, completely ignorant of his surroundings, especially her.

But it was too late, before she got the chance to dodge or roll away, the car hit her on her left, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She crumbled to the ground, twitching when she hit her head against the cement. She was unable to lift herself back up. It was too painful to even consider.

Raindrops and dirt from the street covered her small body. People in their cars began honking their horns, slowly driving towards her before braking, and in some cases rotating to block her from being hit again.

"Serena! What happened to you?" Raye and Amy cried from the arcade doors. They cried, their hands clutched to their mouths as they looked at their friend with fear. What if the last thing they ever said to their best friend was critical of her character? What if she died and thought less of herself because of something they said? They couldn't bear the idea.

Darien finally made it to Serena, kneeling down to her, lifting her head to rest on his lap. "Serena, I'm so sorry."

Darien didn't move Serena's body, it was too dangerous. All he wanted to do was cradle her in his arms. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, but all he could do was cry above her. What he had said to her was especially devastating to him, seeing what it had caused.

Serena let out a gasp of air, trying to speak, but no words came out. Darien looked at her, hoping she'd try again, and that this time she would speak, but she didn't.

Her eyes blinked up at him, and it was clear to Darien that she was trying to fight falling asleep or passing out.

"Stay with me, Serena!" Darien choked. She looked up at him again, trying to focus her attention solely on him. He lifted three fingers. "Focus on my fingers, how many am I holding up? Cmon, talk to me!"

But Serena couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Darien didn't know if she was asleep or dead, but he hoped it was the former.

How had everything gone so badly?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chance**

 **Chapter 2**

Nephlite stood on the deck of his home, looking up at the stars. The stars guided him through nearly all his decisions. They knew how he could influence events, but even they couldn't account for the trouble that Sailor Moon and her lackeys could cause. He clenched his fist.

It was inevitable that there would be difficulties while hunting down the silver crystal. Perhaps he had misjudged Jadeite's skills, perhaps he was just bested too many times by the scouts, like Nephlite had been as of late. Queen Beryl had finished the general, right before he could reveal the identities of the Sailor Scouts, and her decision to do so made Nephlite's continuation of Jadeite's quest needlessly complicated.

The wind picked up above Nephlite to his left. He looked up briefly only to see pink flower petals and groaned to himself. "Just great."

When the petals dissipated, in their place Zoisite sat, floating in midair, his legs crossed and a hand placed under his chin as he laughed with a disgustingly aggravating screech. Nephlite held his composure, forcing himself by sheer will to not cover his ears or squint his face. It was difficult, but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Beryl's not very happy you know!" Zoisite said gleefully. "I could help you, you know, then we would both get credit for getting rid of those meddlesome sailor scouts."

Nephlite shook his head. "This may be surprising, but I find that I work better with the stars on my side. Not with a nincompoop like you."

Zoisite scowled, his composure faltering as he held back calling Nephlite a foul word. "I will be the one to impress Queen Beryl, not you. You aren't any better than Jadeite was!"

Nephlite watched the pink flower petals engulf Zoisite's body before he finally vanished in midair.

No. He would not let Zoisite interfere. Nephlite wasn't sure he'd be able to stand the humility if Zoisite got the silver crystal before he did. There was only one option.

To single out the Sailor Scout's leader and destroy everything and everyone who she loved.

But how would he find out her identity?

There was only one option...to try one youma at a time.

 _Yes, this chapter is extremely short, but there is a method to the madness. I promise! -Natasha_


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Chance

Chapter 3

Darien sat in the plastic chair in Serena's hospital room. He twiddled his thumbs together as he remembered that it was his fault that the girl who he had a crush on for the last several months lay there, broken and crumbled. The doctors worried she wouldn't be 100% herself after this. In fact, she hadn't woken up since the accident three days ago.

He had wept and cried during and after the incident. It was all he could do. All Darien had wanted was for her to see that maybe he was something more than an arrogant jerk who picked on her hair and drove her crazy. Instead, he drove her away from him, and she was so desperate to get away that she ran herself right into a car. Just remembering how everything happened made him feel sick in the stomach.

He tapped his fingers against the wooden side table next to his chair. The noise was soothing and calming.

What if he just apologized? He shook his head.

Andrew was wrong. She would never forgive him. He shouldn't have come. He couldn't stand the sight of her laying in that hospital bed, and he wouldn't be able to take it when she inevitably hit him in the face when she realized he was there, trying to make amends when that would clearly be impossible.

He realized his tapping was becoming more incessant, but he just couldn't help himself. Ever since he was small, he'd fidget when he was upset or his mind was otherwise occupied. How could he stop the compulsion to do something the way he'd always had?

"Stop it!" Serena's cry was sudden and unexpected. Darien nearly leapt from his chair from surprise. He looked up at her bed, and she was there, her golden hair unkempt, pooling down to the blankets around her body, and her blue eyes, looking wide and wild from pure frustration towards him, like always.

"I'm sorry." Darien said sheepishly, "I fidget when I'm nervous."

Serena looked back at him, her annoyance fading, which was unusual for her.

His face turned red from embarrassment. Then stayed that way as he tried to muster up the words for his apology. She wasn't making it any easier as she made it obvious that she didn't think he belonged in the room with her.

"I...I feel terrible about what happened the other day." He closed his eyes tight, expecting her to starting shouting like she normally would, but when Serena didn't start screeching at him the way she normally did when they were about to get into another screaming match, he opened them again.

Serena looked scared. She scrunched the blankets up to her chin, and whispered, "Oh no...no...no... no!"

The tears reached her eyes and Darien couldn't take it anymore. He felt ashamed of even trying, he knew that it was a mistake to come and see her, but stupidly, he tried anyways.

He had to look away from her piercing blue eyes, anywhere besides at the girl falling apart in front of him. He chose his knuckles as a focusing point. "I knew I shouldn't have come. Andrew said it would be a good idea, but I knew better."

After all, Andrew had always been the optimist, believing in happily ever afters and other such nonsense while Darien had always kept himself rooted to the ground...treading through the reality that left him alone and miserable. He shouldn't have jumped into Andrew's fairytales for even a brief moment, because look where it had landed them now.

Darien stood up, unable to stay in her presence any longer. Right before his hand touched the doorknob, Serena cried out to him, "No, please wait!"

"What?" He asked, turning to her. What could she possibly want from him, other than to rip him apart for the other day? Maybe she would be able to forgive him? He hoped that was the case, no matter how unlikely it was.

"I don't know who you are."

This had to be a sick joke on her part, and it wasn't even funny. Was she going to pretend their relationship, whatever it was, hadn't existed? It hurt his heart. He literally felt the stab radiating through his spine. The same feeling he had felt the moment the car collided into her. Darien never knew that feelings could be so painful before that day, and it was like the pain was never going to end.

But then what she said next changed everything.

"I don't even know who I am."

He felt his eyes water. How had it come to this? If she didn't remember herself, then he had caused the very thing he would never wish on anyone, to the girl he loved.

He was drowning. He couldn't breath as a tear dropped to the floor from his own eyes. Time seemed to stop, and yet it was going on indefinitely. He couldn't do this.

He grabbed the doorknob to leave.

"Please!" Serena pleaded from behind, "Please, just tell me what's going on!"

Darien paused once more, turning once again. His body shook as he tried to contain the emotions he was feeling. It was all his fault. He looked up at her, pity and anger in his eyes.

Finally, in a low voice he said, "Your name is Serena Tsukino. And you thought you had me all figured out, but you never actually knew me at all."

Although her interest was clearly peaked, as she was looking confused and interested in knowing more about him, he knew he couldn't stay. He opened the door to leave before he broke down in front of her.

He closed the door behind him, and sunk to the floor against it. "No." He whispered to himself, hitting the wall with his fist.

Now he wasn't the only one he would ever know who wouldn't remember their family, their life, their parents. At least he had been young enough to start over. How would she cope? How would she keep up with school or with her friends and family? She actually had people who loved her and needed her, unlike him.

He had doomed her, and Darien hated himself for it.

After all, he knew how awful it was to be forced to start life all over again.


End file.
